White Day Plan
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: A beautiful question is asked on White Day.Asked in a perfectly beautiful way!It brings beautiful outcomes...right? Just a little useless three-shot about Mana & Atem.


A/N: Hey! I've decided to bless you with a lovely three-shot of…

-drums play in background-

…Atem X Mana!!!!

YAYYYYYY!!!! n.n

Please don't kill me! This was totally random and to get my creative juices flowing again! Among other things listed on the bottom…

Translations: 'Jeux'-Game in French

'Hex' –Witch in German

Disclaimer: I don't own Hugo Boss, Monte Cristo, Mont Blanc or the reference to Girl World! I don't own YGO! And I'll never accept that! Watch out Taka-what's-ya-face! I'm going get YGO from you if it's the last thing I do! Muhahahahahah!!!

White Day Plan

It was White Day and everyone had gathered together in the Domino High School gym for the annual ball. This time it was different, as it was the last high school White Day Ball the gang would have. And with graduation just weeks away, it was really nice to get away from all the stress of planning. In the fall, Yugi, Atem, Tea and Mana would be heading off to a world famous college in England. This made Ryou jump for joy as he wouldn't have to be away from all of his friends while he studied. Bakura, now known as Remu, detested the notion and had no problem saying so. Even though they no longer fought, and Remu knew that it was neither Atem nor his father's fault, he didn't like spending too much time-nothing more than 5 minutes-with the ex-pharaoh as it brought back painful memories.

Tonight was also an extremely special because a certain _Pharaoh_ wanted to ask a certain _Apprentice_ _Magician_ a **VERY** important question…

--------

_Earlier that same night…_

Standing in front of the mirror at 6 O'clock that night, Atem reviewed his plan again and again looking for any and all loopholes. EVERYTHING HAD TO BE PERFECT!!!

Or at least that's what Tea and Mai told him when he asked. Although Kisara and Serenity said that anything would do, once it was the heart of course. And so, after some momentary confusion and thought, he came up with the perfect plan of action. The girls were so proud…

--------

Step 1: Attire.

'_Your attire is the first thing she will see and will reflect your inner style as well as her personal taste in men, hun. A girl's choice for a date will reflect her social status and ultimately either make her more popular, or a complete loser that is shunned by all inhabitants of Girl World. Therefore, you most look absolutely perfect or risk humiliating your date…_' Is what Mai said.

Okay, he understood that. It was simple enough, right? Right…

Of course! If he was nothing else, Atem was indeed VERY fashionable. His aibou often calls him a 'slave to fashion' or even a 'Style Queen,' the latter being a bit insulting but now served to provide a secure level of confidence. So, standing in front the full length mirror in the adjoining bathroom of the newly constructed 3 story 'Motou' manor house, in a silk, red bathrobe, Atem stared at his reflection and began his work.

First, some eyeliner, this would highlight his eyes and provide a great base for the kohl he would apply momentarily. After the kohl, he adds a fine layer of black, mineral eye shadow that shines in the light, on his eyelids.

Secondly, apply jewelry. Ah yes, jewelry. Simple and straight forward enough. His ears have only been pierced once, but his uses some gorgeous solid gold clip-ons. This time however, he wore only ONE pair of earrings. They were solid gold and pyramid shaped, encrusted with ferocious fire born rubies that were placed to look like millennium eye. A golden chocker with the same ruby pattern as the earrings now rested on his authoritive neckline. Let's not forget the thick golden wrist bands that also have the millennium eye made out in rubies.

Third, smell, that one was easily remedied by some of his own line of Hugo Boss called, 'Ancient Fire.' He had originally decided to go with one of his other lines, the first one created by Carolina Herrera called, 'Hex de Jeux,' but changed his mind at the last moment.

Smirking, he entered his large bedroom. On the opposite end of the super huge room was a pair of double doors. Quickly, he made for the doorway and entered it. It had to be the world's largest walk-in-closet! In the centre, there was a grand Egyptian-looking pillar, hieroglyphics decorating every square inch. It was about two meters wide (diameter) and reached the roof. There were other pillars that were similarly decorated, but they lined the walls. Casually walking over, he pressed down on a hawk, the symbol of Horus. Immediately, the pillar opened and there, hanging on a glass pole, was a suit…his suit. Soon, it was off the hanger and on his body. It was a classic black tux-Monte Cristo- with a red silk shirt, whose first couple buttons were ignored to show-off the chocker. Gold, triangular cuff links and black leather dress shoes completed his look.

Taking a last look the mirror, he left.

--------

Step 2: The Pick-up.

Tea said that, '_Picking a girl up to go to a dance such as his one is no ordinary deal. It is the start of the evening and is when she first sees your attire…'_

Fine, let's review:

…Breath…

He had brushed his teeth back at the house but popped about a handful of tic-tac in his mouth.

…Check…

…Flowers…

Atem grasped the bouquet of long-stem roses. There were a dozen white ones and a single aquamarine rose in the centre, to match her eyes.

…Check…

…Corsage…

He looked at the small bunch of aquamarine and white in the clear container.

…Check…

…Poem…

Atem pulled out a small, folded piece of paper from his right pocket. The title read, 'The Aquamarine Rose,' After he read through it twice, he pulled out a tiny draw-like compartment and placed it in there.

…Check…

A voice came over the intercom interrupting his thoughts and informing him that he had arrived at 'Magician Manor.'

Nervously he stepped-out, as the door was opened for him. Being the ambassador of Egypt and a surprisingly young 'senior' senator, he was guarded 24/7. Also not surprising is the fact that Ishizu had become President of Egypt and sworn to hand over power the minute he turned 21. Time and time again he had told her that he neither wanted, nor needed that position again. And time and time again she said it was his place. So at last he relented and was now once again, the Prince of Egypt.

He walked up the stairs and pushed the door bell, once. After all, '_one shouldn't __**ever**__ rush things_,' that was Kisara's advice. Soon a familiar head of semi-controlled platinum blonde hair, poked out of the door way. Oh yes, Atem had nearly forgotten that the Ishtars lived here since Ishizu and Mahado's wedding.

Smiling he said, 'Good evening, Malik,'

Said Blonde's head shot straight up, he stared at the ex-pharaoh. Atem didn't see it coming…He was on the ground in seconds.

Yes, Malik had just glomped him, and was now screaming, 'OMG Pharaoh! It's been so long! Too long! How have you been? How's Yugi? Where are you guys going to study this fall? Has Bak-I mean 'Remu' been behaving? 'Cause I swear…

Chuckling he interupped the sweet blonde, 'I'm fine! I'm fine! Yes, it's been too long. And aibou has been excellent. As for the college I'm going to attend this fall, I'll tell you when we reach inside. And 'Remu' has been very courteous, I have you know.'

He grinned. Atem smiled and shook his head, quite amused by the boy's enthusiasm. However he needed to get up, he was ruining his suit!

'Alight,' Atem continued, 'you've had your fun. Now get up. You're crinkling my suit.'

The still grinning Malik simply nodded, and complied. Once he was off of him, he helped the tall male up. In the past two-three years both Atem and his aibou had grown to an impressive 6''2, even though he still looked about two years older. Mana and Tea had grown, each now at about 5''7. Joey and Tristan were 5''7, too. Seto Kaiba was still his 'normal' 6 feet, even though the shrimps he called his rivals were now taller than him. Little Mokuba was now at 5''5, and last anyone saw Rebecca she was the same. Malik and his yami were still 5''6. Hence, the platinum blonde had to look up at the former pharaoh.

After Atem had dusted himself off, Malik invited him inside and they talked. Apparently, Mahado had taken Ishizu out to dinner at a new restaurant in town called, 'The Nile's Calling.' He made a mental note to ask Mahado what it was like, for _reasons_…

Malik also told him that Marik was taking a nap in the bathtub and would get out so that Mahado could shower, earlier. In retaliation Mahado summoned a giant spider, knowing that the yami was deathly afraid of spiders. Malik went into explicit detail, every little point in his yami's embarrassment was explained to the Q. Atem smiled, not only was he amused by the darker half's exploits, but loved to see the excitement burn in the light's eyes. It reminded him of Mana. She was always happy, cheerful and excited. Just then the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

He turned. She smirked. They sat with their mouths agape.

There…there on the staircase… over there…was

'_Mana!?!' _They both said simultaneously.

She giggled that beautiful giggle of hers and winked and flashed peace-her trademark pose.

She was wearing…

------*-*------

A/N: And yeah!

That's it! For now! This will be done whenever…But don't worry it won't take long! I mean, come on peoples, it's a three shot!

Soon I'll be back to my awesome stories. My excuse?

My stupid laptop crashed, taking chapters 4, 5 & 6 of Inner Self-I was on a roll! ^^-and chapters 4 & 5 of Valentine's Fever!

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

WHY RA!?!?!?! WHY!?!?!?!?!

So as soon as everything is well with Lappy-the name for my laptop-I'll update!

Just in case you're curious, I'm using the a computer in the 4th Computer Lab on the 2nd floor of my private school. I'm supposed to be re-doing a project, but you guys are more important!

I'll love a review or two…

Sayonara,

-Mana


End file.
